falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Gloria Van Graff
|derived =Hit Points: 350 Damage Threshold: 1 |level =16 |alignment =Neutro |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Gloria Van Graff é a chefe da família Van Graff em New Vegas, e gerente da loja de armas de energia Silver Rush em 2281. Background A família Van Graff tem uma longa história de negócios com armas em e aos redores da New California Republic. Gloria e seu irmão Jean-Baptiste Cutting são os representantes locais da família, com Gloria fazendo a maior parte do planejamento e Jean-Baptiste providenciando o músculo. O King conhecido como Pacer tem uma relação particular com Gloria que, enquanto nunca mencionado detalhadamente por Gloria, é motivo suficiente para Pacer por nariz nos negócios do Van Graffs. Pacer normalmente perturba Simon durante seu turno, mas tal ação como essa poderia resultar em um assassinato político fácil e bem-disfarçado. Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests * Birds of a Feather: Gloria tem uma vaga aberta de guarda para ajudar Simon a monitorar e controlar o fluxo de clientes. Agradar-a com pequenos trabalhos poderia permitir que o Courier se aprofunde nas operações dos Van Graff. * Heartache by the Number: Ao descobrir que os Van Graffs estão colaborando com a Crimson Caravan para forçar caravanas menores fora de negócios, Cass quer ver Gloria sofrer; seja através da sua morte, ou por ação política da NCR. * I Could Make You Care: A quest de Veronica é iniciada pela saudação de Gloria, "Welcome to the Silver Rush..." e pela linha "Please let me know if anything catches your eye" que é a resposta ao jogador ao dizer, "I'm just browsing." * Tend to Your Business: Se Hardin é tornado o Ancião do capítulo local da Irmandade de Aço, ele irá incumbir ao Courier a tarefa de aniquilar os Van Graffs para que a Irmandade possa recuperar seu arsenal de armas de energia. Finais Se o Courier é pego roubando os diagramas de fabricação dos Gun Runners e finaliza a quest Heartache by the Number pacificamente, então Alice McLafferty e Gloria serão emboscados e mortos por Gun Runners procurando vingança. Inventário * Veja os bug. Anotações * Se Cass não seja uma companheira, matar Gloria e voltar à Cass irá fazer com que ela use o diálogo de como se já fosse uma companheira, e irá iniciar sua quest pessoal, "Heartache by the Number." * Ela vende 20 gauge pulse slugs (requer Gun Runners' Arsenal), mesmo que não sejam utilizados por armas de energia. Eles ainda podem ser considerados "munição de energia" devido ao seu efeito EMP. Frases notáveis | | | | }} Aparições Gloria Van Graff aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs Gloria deixa drained microfusion cells no lugar de drained small energy cells. Este bug é presente com todos os usuários de pistolas de plasma, como uma lista nivelada especial para equipar um personagem não jogável com uma pistola de plasma e munições (WithAmmoPlasmaPistolLoot, para ser preciso) pede por microfusion cells no lugar de energy cells. de:Gloria Van Graff en:Gloria Van Graff es:Gloria Van Graff ru:Глория Ван Графф uk:Глорія Ван Графф zh:格洛丽亚·范·格拉夫 Categoria:Personagens de Freeside Categoria:Personagens do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Comerciantes do Fallout: New Vegas